As The Song Plays
by ur-alternative-gurl
Summary: AqualadXSuperboy My response to the song-lyric challenge in YJ fanfic challenge form. Based off the song "Fireworks" by Katy Perry.


**_Author Note: Not very proud of the ending. I may turn this into a series of song fics, various pairings. Feedback is welcomed. I may write a one-shot based on the idea of the team finding a lab filled with other would be superboys. Or I may challenge my fellow YJ lovers to do it for me. *smirk* 1,007 words not including the authors note. I very proud. The most I have written for something like this. Anyways onward with the show!_**

* * *

Kaldur shifted onto his back, stretching out his limbs across the large bed. The right side was empty and cold. "Conner?" He opened his eyes frowning when he notice the right side was still made. _He never came to bed._ Kaldur got out of the bed, heading towards the door, stopping at the dresser. The iPod was gone. _Must be in the training room or on the beach. _He stepped out heading first to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water and a couple of apples. Walking down the hall towards the training room, he could notice that no sound came from the room, so he headed out towards the beach.

* * *

Conner sat on the beach, knees pulled to his chest, Monster by Skillet blaring into his ears, his mind lost in thoughts. _Those clones. They were just like me. Am I replaceable? Could there be another me waiting to take my place?_ He sighed and lay back on the sand. _Would Kaldur let them replace me? Would he... let one of those clones replace me in his heart?_ He rolled to his side, clutching his heart. The pain was back, and he couldn't help but tear up. "Conner?" He looked up to see Kaldur above him holding water bottles and apples. "Are you okay?"

Conner nodded, pausing his iPod in the middle of So Much by Raghav. Kaldur seated himself next to Conner, passing him a bottle and an apple.

"So. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Why you're out here. You only come out here when you want to think alone."

"I rather not talk about it." Kaldur nodded and smiled. "How about we talk about something else?'

"Like what?" "Hmm. I know." Kaldur grabbed the iPod from Conner's hand, putting a bud in his ear. "Why are you listening to Monster on repeat?" Conner shrugged, biting his apple.

"Is this how you feel sometimes?" Kaldur place a hand on his arm. Conner pulled his arm away. "No, it's not. Kaldur stop treating me like girl. I can handle myself." Kaldur held up his hands in a defensive position. "I can't help it. I like to take care of you." Conner turned away. Kaldur sighed and pulled up his playlist on the iPod. "So Much" by Raghav played, he leaned back and began to mouth the words. Conner watched him. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until "Firework" by Katy Perry began to play. Conner lay next to Kaldur taking the other ear bud and putting it in his ear.

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_**

**_Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_**

**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,_**

**_Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?_**

**_Do you already feel, already buried deep?_**

**_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_**

**_Do you know there's still a chance for you?_**

**_Cause there's a spark in you_**

As the song approached the chorus, Conner straddled Kaldur. "Would you let them replace me?" Kaldur stared at him in confusion, "Conner, replace you for what?" Conner looked away.

"For a better clone. Someone who's better at being part of a team. Would you?" Conner felt the wind leave him as Kaldur flipped them. When he opened his eyes, Kaldur blue eyes were inches away from his own.

**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane becomes a rainbow  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_**

**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_**

"I'm not orginal."

"Yes, you are."

"How?"

"You act different from him. Superman does whatever he feels that society wants him to do. You do not. You do not let limits break you or hold you back. Superman would never take training seriously, he would stay the way he is, but you train so hard to become stronger. And I know you will be better than him one day. And that Conner makes you irreplaceable." Kaldur kissed Conner forehead.

"If I destroy things?" Kaldur laughed, "Conner you destroy something at least once a day. I think I can handle that." Conner pouted.

"No I don't." Kaldur smiled.

"Yes, you do. Yesterday you broke the toaster."

"It wouldn't make my toast right."

"Today, you broke the handle of the ship's bathroom door."

"It wouldn't let me out."

"Conner. It does not matter; I love you no matter what you do. And trust me it's been a while."

"How long?"

"Since I saw you. Fireworks went off, if you don't mind the pun."

"Pun?"

"Conner, we found you on the fourth of July. On the Fourth of July, you lit fireworks. And people sometimes say when they met someone they love for the first time, it's like fireworks going off in their heart."

"Fireworks." Conner looked to the side briefly before turning back to Kaldur. He flipped them. "The feeling is mutual." Conner leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
